The present invention relates to a video processing method and device adapted for use in a DVD (Digital Video Disc, Digital Versatile Disc) player, a digital TV (Television) receiver or the like.
When increasing an image luminance in a TV receiver for example in accordance with video contents, a DC level of a luminance signal is raised.
However, when the DC level of the luminance signal is raised for increasing the luminance, a black level portion is rendered whitish, and also a nearly white level portion is saturated to cause a white blur condition. And the contrast of an intermediate tone region may be enhanced unnaturally in some cases.
For the purpose of solving the above problem, an improvement may be so contrived as to correct the luminance signal with a nonlinear characteristic. However, due to the employment of a curved correction characteristic, there exist some disadvantages including that the processing is complicated and the signal is deteriorated.